The True Gift of Christmas
by Kamehameha
Summary: Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are invited to sleepover at Sakura's house. What happens when Syaoran slips on some ice? S+S and E+T


The True Gift of Christmas  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Kameha: I don't own CCS and I don't plan on selling it either!  
  
Sakura: Must you say that so many times?  
  
Kameha: I have to! It's a Christmas romance fic! Yay! Yup, written by me Kamehameha! Or Kameha for short. Now off to the fic.  
  
---------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had just finished shopping. They had gone to the mall to plan to get a perfect gift for their loved ones. After they had wrapped their gifts and giggled.  
  
Sakura asked, "Hey Tomoyo, Do you want to sleepover today? Dad's not coming home since he has work tomorrow and Touya was invited to sleepover at Yukitos"  
  
"Sure I guess I have nothing to do tomorrow away. My mom is going to have a Christmas Dinner with her employees."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo decided to ask Syaoran and Eriol if they would want to come over. The bigger the group, the more fun they'll have. Sakura went towards Syaoran's house while Tomoyo went to Eriol's mansion.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
The crisp cold winter is so cool. The white blanket of snow lay upon roads, sidewalks and trees. The fiery sun tried to warm us all up for the cold took over. I wore a big thick jacket. It was pink and designed by Tomoyo and yes the jacket was a normal, plain one she made. Good thing she didn't decide the pink marshmallow idea or I'll be toast for sure. I mean in the way that I would look like a marshmallow and at the same time, it would get really hot inside. I hope Syaoran would like his present since it took me a really long time pick one out for him. I also got something for Eriol and Tomoyo of course but it's not as expensive as Syaorans, that's for sure. I hope they'll all like it. Of course they'll like it. It's the thought that counts right? I walked on the sidewalk of the Li's Mansion (A/N: He lives in a mansion now ok?) and rang the doorbell.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
The sound of footsteps came to the door and the door suddenly swung open. There stood a cute, young, chocolate brown but messy hair boy. He was 1 inch taller than Sakura now. The two stood there in silence. The only thing they did was staring at each other's eyes. The two embraced and not a sound was made.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
I walked through the cool winter breeze. The sun was bright and shining high upon the city. When I finally came across the beautiful black mansion, I smiled. I walked toward it and rang the doorbell. As if he knew I came, the door opened quickly and only to reveal the blue haired boy I had fell in love with. I still love him, even after he broke up with Kaho.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
The two stared deeply into each other's eyes and embraced. Tomoyo was the first to speak, "Do you want to come to Sakura's house to a sleepover?"  
  
"Only if you're there, my love"  
  
"Of course I'll be there; I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't go. Just come at 10 o' Clock."  
  
"Alright"  
  
~Li mansion~  
  
Sakura stuttered. "D-do Y-you w-want t-to c-c-come over tomoyo, I mean today at 10?"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "I'll be glad to."  
  
Sakura walked back and headed onwards to home. Syaoran smiled to see that quiet sweet angel. He then remembers the first thing that came to his mind. "PRESENTS!" he grabbed his coat and ran out the door to the mall. He ran through the cold wet snow. He ran too fast and slipped on some ice.  
  
THUMP!  
  
He hit the ground. He couldn't get up. The young boy tried to get up but his back was injured quite badly.  
  
"Syaoran?" the familiar voice asked.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes to see the familiar blue haired boy. "H-hi" he answered back.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Only thing Syaoran could do at that time was nod. Eriol knew he was lying. Syaoran was always lying because he never liked to show his feelings ever. Syaoran became unconscious and Eriol had no choice but to give up going to the mall and getting Tomoyo a gift and run over to Sakura's house as soon as possible. He knew Sakura and Tomoyo were there for sure because Tomoyo was sleeping over at Sakura's a week. It would be fun to spend a little time with Tomoyo over night. Even if he didn't get a chance to buy a gift for Tomoyo. He would feel really guilty if she got him a gift and he didn't. As soon as Eriol got there. He rang the doorbell and waited when he heard footsteps on the stairs and sensed Sakura's energy. When Sakura opened the door, he was surprised to see the both of them 3 hours early. Especially surprised to see a cold Syaoran in Eriol's arms. All she could was quickly take Syaoran to her bed immediately. Eriol came inside and Tomoyo led him inside the living room. When Sakura had return, she made tea for all of them except Syaoran but you know why. ^-^ Sakura asked Eriol, "What happened to Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Sakura poured tea for Eriol and was about to add sugar and cream to it when Eriol said, "I would like mine plain, thank you. Syaoran slipped on some ice and I found him on the sidewalk. He was heading to the same direction I was going too."  
  
Eriol sipped the hot tea. "Will he be ok?"  
  
"He should be by tomorrow."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Good"  
  
Sakura went back into the kitchen and made hot chocolate for the unconscious Syaoran. He lay on her bed and opened his eyes. He looked to see a smiling Sakura that sat right beside her. He tried to get up and hug his angel but he was too weak to do that right now. Also, Sakura had shaken her head and wouldn't let him get up.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had just talked about how they've been and about Christmas.  
  
~5 hours later~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had fallen asleep on each other's shoulder and Sakura had fallen asleep on the chair beside her desk. Syaoran got up and inspected the room. Everything was calm and the girl of his dreams was right beside the bed. He slowly got up and poked her. She stirred but she didn't open her eyes. He knew it was wrong but he just had to do it. He leaned over toward the sleeping girl and soon their lips met. He felt as if he's kiss was being returned to him. He opened his eyes and also saw the emerald green eyes that met with his eyes. Those soft green eyes. He let go and Sakura smiled. The same smile she always used. The same smile she always lured him into. All she could say was  
  
"Merry Christmas Syaoran and Aishiteru"  
  
"Aishiteru you too Sakura and Merry Christmas."  
  
The two embraced and fell upon the bed. Sleeping silently together.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Tomoyo felt something soft on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw the other person was. Tomoyo's heart jump for joy as she returned the kiss back. Eriol let go and smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas and Aishiteru"  
  
"Same here Eriol."  
  
The two fell asleep again, side by side. Into the deep slumber and dreaming joyful dreams.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol had leaped out and ran into the living room under the tree. Sakura had given her gift to Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol and Tomoyo had given her gift to Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran. The boys had nothing to give. Syaoran opened his present from Sakura. It was a pink bear. A bear in which he had seen when he left to Hong Kong (A/N: I'm referring to the Manga). He hugged Sakura and the only gift he gave her again was a kiss. The lips met again and longer than the first one. Eriol and Tomoyo cheered them on.  
  
It was Eriol's turn to open his gift. He opened it and it was a purple bear from Tomoyo. It was light purple and it was quite small compared to Syaoran's but Tomoyo had put a lot of heart into the making of the bear. Tomoyo and Eriol embraced. Eriol kissed Tomoyo on the lips and the other two smiled, and cheered for the two. After they finished, they had breakfast together. It was the best Christmas they had ever had. Only love is the true gift of Christmas.  
  
-----  
  
Kameha: I know this stinks but I tried!  
  
Sakura: Just do better next time.  
  
Kameha: Remember to review and Flames are welcome! 


End file.
